Love is a Suicide
by Katielone
Summary: Candice Accola and Claire Holt, totally different between each other, are police officers with a new case to solve: destroy a criminal organization of drugs traffic in Mystic Falls as infiltrated acting like students with new names: Caroline and Rebekah Forbes. But the work is not going to be easy when they meet Klaus and Kol Mikaelson, two misterious and dangerous brothers.


Hi! Well, is hard for me talk in English because I'm Spanish speaker (Team Cervantes! 3 #okno) with not much experience writing in this language and less to translate. But my best friend (who probably you recognize in this fan fiction world) she insist and insist and insist and insist and insist… telling me that I have to translate this fan fic, so I did! Without help… well, with Google XD and I done it as well as I can… but probably this is the WORST translation that you EVER READ! But is something =( sorry for grammatical mistakes u.u

Something I have to say is that my OTP is KLAROLINE 3 but my weakness is Klebekah… and Kolorine and Kobekah XD so I don't know where is going to be this fic at the end.

I hope you like it, I promise that this fic is going to be… hard XD I like to say this in a kind of summary of all: Action, blood, bullets, sex, drama and bitches! #OKNO XD

**Chapter 1: Team Barbie**

The noise was the same as always, a noise that hardly felt, one that was already usual and perceived as natural. Like a person who lives in the forest considers bird singing as natural, she felt natural the sound of sirens from cars, bullets from shot room , emergency phones ringing , bickering … and others. There she was, entering the delegation ready for a new day. The previous day had been a bit wild, but arrests are part of his career (the most exciting part actually) Candice hates that "stressful work post- capture". Having to open the case, prepare the report for the court, testify… and a long boring list.

The curious thing: That day was call earlier than usual. Daniel was not going with jokes, the police chief of Virginia state doesn't call early for anything. So she appears wearing the black tailored suit she always wore at the offices of the police delegation. Daniel Gilles was waiting, now she really smelled that was serious. And that get she excited ... something serious could only be a new case, a case that is sure to be very entertaining and which could ultimately put the bad guys in jail. His favorite part is see the culprits shout their innocence, then she go to them, put wives, say them their rights, "see you again in court" and goodbye. This was the place of the wretched youth who ruins people with drugs; all they deserves the worst locations.

She opened the door, Daniel was on the phone but he motioned to pass and take a seat. He was spoken to the judge about the guys who were arrested. Daniel looked at her and smiled, she did too, apparently the bright arrest gave good results. Those criminals would not see the street in years. Daniel hung at last, that early meeting was to congratulate her?

- Good morning Candice - said with a smile -congratulations for yesterday's arrest. And forget about the report, we take care about it, you need a break. You deserve it.

- Just doing my work - she replied modestly.

- Want some coffee?

- I want to know why so much mystery, something happens?

- Well... - Daniel leaned back in his chair and looked away. Oops ... the thing was serious - a few days ago we received a call from the sheriff of Mystic Falls from a public phone.

- ... is that place in our state? - Asked confused

- More or less, is a small town. It was several days ago, reported a death by a strange drug.

- Oh god! Don't tell me... is what I 'm thinking? - Said surprised and resting his hands on the desk.

- Is one of your guy's drugs that we seized yesterday.

- God! and what makes this drug in that place? Is it far, right?

- That's the problem. We're not sure if the source is there or if they are dealers. The truth is that the drug is moving within the institute, among young people. And it's not something that we have proof.

- And why the local police can't do anything? Why must intervene State Police?

- Because the sheriff spoke with fear. They are threatened

- Wow ...- she said surprised- the thing is serious

- Yes. There is no evidence; I think is a school problem. I smell just villagers vandals with their new drug.

- Tell me more about it...

- I know that you've been interested because of your boys - said in reference to the guys who were arrested the day before - and I think you would like to continue with this. Infiltrated.

- Infiltrated in high school? - Asked incredulously - Daniel, I don't think being good for that.

- No, you're not an expert in that work. But you are by far my best element. You will go together with someone.

- I've never had a partner, why now?

- Because she is an expert in infiltration ... well ... she was...

- Was? - And the answer came quickly. The door was opened and she came. Candice opened her mouth with surprise, indignation ... goes to exploit! - Daniel ... you kidding me? Seriously? That useless!

- Useless? Your mom, now hold this - said the newcomer blonde, or rather, throwing up his huge bag as she bent to tie her shoes - Daniel... was the traffic! but I arrived early.

- Forget it - he joked. And Candice was burning in anger, why Daniel wasn't strict with her? – Good morning Claire.

- Good morning - she said with her best smile, sat down beside her and tore the bag hands - you don't know how load bags right? God, useless...

- Claire, please - Daniel finally intervened.

- Seriously? you want her as my partner? - Candice said - you are aware that this mission is doomed to failure if you do that, right?

- Well, it would be your fault, Barbie, because for me everything will be great – answered Claire while searching something in her purse. Finally she pulled out ... a cigarette. Daniel glanced at waiting to say something, but she was seemingly calm - I solved more cases than you could hope to solve in your life, darling.

- Oh yeah ... that was in the past - Candice said with irony - before you started smoke drugs!

- Is medical marijuana! is this girl stupid or what? have to explain things with apples, Barbie blonde?

- You are ridiculous; you make fun of me because I'm blonde when you are the blonde too!

- Girls, silence - Daniel intervened.

- Sure, but you're Mattel Barbie. I am the Barbie bitch who can do whatever she wants.

- Go to hell -Claire lit his cigarette, struck and threw all the smoke in Candice's face. Candice was not an angel, but you know she didn't wants troubles, however Claire seemed to look for them. Two years ago, in her heyday, Claire had been his brightest element solving cases as infiltrated. Now well ... the world had changed a little. Both looked at ... what a difference! Candice impeccable in his suit , Claire with a shirt , jeans and sneakers ... and smoking up in his face. Their appearance to start, then other elements for analyzes all of the personality of each one. It was definitely like mixing water with oil.

- Ladies, let's talk about what we came here - and more serious, think Daniel - Claire has extensive experience working as infiltrated. Candice, you don't know anything about it. On the other hand, Candice does a good work with order and discipline, nobody knows about drug traffic organizations like you. Both are perfect for this case - Candice now understood where things were going. Claire was a mess working alone, that's why she just have a few cases and with that she wasn't working well. But yes, she had heard that Claire was very good before, was ... before "that." Now she was the new star agent, Daniel was right with everything he said. He wants she for be a nanny for Claire, because she could ruin the important case.

- All right, I'm in. - Claire said, still smoking - what will we be?

- Students, nieces of Sheriff Forbes. Cousins - from a crate he pulls two files and reaches them - Here were their new personalities - Candice opened it carefully, was not sure where to start. He glanced at Claire and she flipped through all masterfully, as if he knew where to look for every detail.

- Wow ... Rebekah Forbes, I like. Athlete? You think it fits well with all my cigarettes?

- You're always in good shape.

- Right ... and what about you Barbie? - Claire asked with a mocking smile. Candice looked back at the file.

- Caroline Forbes .

- Ah ...perfect for you. Daniel ... But is this ok for police Barbie? This shit of infiltrations is dangerous.

- Yes, it shows. I can end up like you - Candice said returning the smile of derision.

- Exactly! Barbie, is much police work, a student looking what to do is the most common, but ... well, be careful. And I doubt that you have talent.

- Claire please! - replies Candice indignantly - if I'm here is because I am competent, what you have done apart of "nothing" in last days?

- This work is not for everyone - the cigarette was finished and she threw that to the floor to crush - less for little girls with a lot of professional ethics and scruples . You're lucky that we have to be students . Sometimes you have to do as a wife , mother, teacher , journalist, scientific ... exotic dancer, whatever.

- Of course, that should be your favorite, isn't it?

- No, even to be whore you must have talent. And now that I look to you... ummm I think you are good for fuck hard.

- Enough Claire - said Daniel now annoying - if you will be in that way ...

- But she was who start this! - exclaimed Candice

- I remember it was a police Barbie who called me useless as soon as I came in, who is the aggressive now?

- That's right - said Daniel and Candice couldn't control her indignation. That was too much for she - now ladies, stop fighting like children. Now you are in this together ... understand?

- Yes ... - Candice murmured unhappy. But she had to go in that case, she would get to the bottom whatever it takes .

- Perfectly - replied Claire in a calm voice . Daniel was going to say something else but then the phone started ringing, he answered , and although at first it seemed that he wanted end the call quickly , it seemed was going to take a lot of time. Both stood up and left one after another of the main office. Candice stepped forward to get away, but then Claire took her arm and led her aside - police Barbie, listen to me when I say you that this job is not for everyone, I'm serious .

- What is this? Get off me!

- Listen, I know you're looking for sex since your FBI boyfriend left you, but ...

- What the hell! Who gives you the right to talk me like that? - Struggled, but Claire had taken hard her arm.

- Rule one: Don't do anything stupid. Rule Two: Don't act like a proper person, just according to the place and situation. Rule Three: Be nice with everyone, even with the suspects. Rule Four: For nothing in the world reveals your identity, even if you want to get a confession or promise protection. Rule Five: Don't be in evidence, if you get caught, deny all, if they threaten you, hit and run. And the last but most important...

- I know, I know ...don't have sex with ...

- Ha! please ! where they teach you that? Have sex with the one that you want, but put more effort into the bed with the one can give you information if is necessary. Take note Barbie - finally released her and went almost as quickly as it had come. Candice thought for a few seconds , have sex with everybody? That crazy bitch! she had no scruples. But well, she would take the case and everything would be great.

Now, she has to tidy everything. Candice went to the locker room, maybe was better to take the day or go for a round the city in an emergency, or perhaps to the court. The locker room was alone, she couldn't believe that Daniel actually had assigned a mission with Claire, was going to do more effort to ensure that all goes well. Candice opened the door of her locker and then realized that something fell to the floor. An envelope. A white envelope that simply said " Candice " . A white envelope with her name clearly written on a typewriter. She looked around, no one around. She opened the envelope immediately.

_Hi Candice,_

_You have a new case. But there are a few things you should know before start:_

_- Someone who is not what it seems and claims to be is in Mystic Falls._

_- Someone has a secret that will ruin everything._

_- Smoke and Mirrors._

_- Claire is the best partner they had assigned you_

_- One fake move and you'll be fried_

_- The thing is more complicated than you think_

_- There is a traitor_

_Never share this with anyone. Disappear the evidence._

Candice pulled the note and looked thoughtful . It was a warning in a good way ... and although it sounded strange, made that the case sound much more exciting. But who wrote that note? Everything with typewriter. And only knew two people who used to do that: Daniel when he wanted to be discreet (this option was the most likely). And he...

Now was clear that the danger was present and the case had not begun.

Well, well... who was the one who wrote that letter to Candice? What will happen in Mystic Falls? What happened with Claire in past? Who is that "FBI boyfriend"?

Take note about the letter, because those points will be developed in next chapters!

PD: If you are Spanish speaker, look at my Profile, there are the first chapters in Spanish if you want spoilers in our language :D


End file.
